Las chicas invitan
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: un baile, una canción, y una palabra que te puede hacer estremecer, ' Princesa ' One shoot solo lean


**Hola chicos , ¿Como andan? bueno ultimamente hago muchos shoots en mi order, la mayoria los borro y solo subo los que realmente me gustan por que estoy seca para los otros fics D: , si puedo o una maravillosa idea ronda mi mente ( cosa casiimposible, pero que intentaré ) actualizare el que empece el otro día que le gusto a mucha gente:D**

**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejais en fics/shoots, sois geniales, y gracias por leer mi nuevo shoot ^^ espero que os guste y...**

**Sam: CORTA EL ROYO Y EMPIEZA YA CON EL FIC ANGELA !**

**Yo Mísma: AHI YA VOY !, en fin, que gracias ... :D**

**Sam: ABURRESS !**

**Carly Pov**

Todo empezo aquella tarde de junio, yo estaba nerviosa ya que el baile de las chicas invitan era la proxima semana, y sam no tenia pareja, para colmo freddie tampoco, la habian pedido muchas chicas, pero para el ninguna era adecuada, solo queria a una, y yo me imagino a quien aunque no me lo quiso decir.

A Sam mas de lo mismo, le pidieron como diez chicos, el ultimo fue Adam, y la verdad yo me esperaba que lo contestara antipatica o borde, pero lo hizo dulcemente, raro en ella '' Lo siento Adams, ya me lo pidieron dos o tres chicos, y no creo que valla, pero si me decido te lo dire - dijo con una ancha sonrisa triste que ( YO NOTE AL INSTANTE )'' fue increible, me quede en shock por como le contesto, en realidad tampoco era tan mala, sam tiene su corazoncito, y pues a lo mejor solo no quiso hacerle daño a su amigo , que se yo.

Ya la he pillado varias veces con la mirada perdida, buscando un punto fijo, o un '' quien '' que sea su punto fijo, al igual que Freddie, estos dos estan muy raros, pero dejemos de hablar y ellos y hablemos un poco de mi, quiero más protagonismo en este fic !

_No , yo no creo querer darte más atencion bonita_

y tu quien eres?

_Soy tu conciencia!_

si ya bueno, me da igual lo contare igualmente !

_Aghh no te demores_

No señor! bueno, como iba diciendo, yo Saldre con... ¡ GIBBY ! no es increible? me invito a salir y yo me quede como muy OC enserio me habia invitado gibby a mi? sin pasar por alto que ha roto con tasha, realmente , ya no me caía tan bien, en fin que más da ! ire con gibby al baile !-mis pensamientos se fueron interrumpidos por ya sabeis quien preguntando por jamon

-CARLY ! llevo como cinco minutos hablandote y no me haces caso!-dijo indignada la ojiazul- no me ignores! tu refri no tiene jamon-dijo con voz de pequeño regañado

-Te lo comiste esta mañana antes de ir a la escuela sam-dije sonriendo- tienes un pozo sin fondo !

-ay si ya que-dijo parandose- y el nerdo?

-Freddie?-dije yo, mala pregunta

-Conoces a otro nerdo más , que visite tu casa?-dijo con obvio sarcasmo

-Para que preguntare-murmuré, pero sam me escucho y se rio- no se ya tiene que estar al llegar, quedo en que vendria pronto

-si si, no me interesa!-dijo mi glotona amiga

-Y con quien vas a ir al baile sam?-dije enarcando las cejas, con malicia

-No voy a ir a ese estúpido baile- me dijo con la boca llena ¡ QUE ASCO ! odio que haga eso.

-Sam que te he dicho de comer con la boca llena?

-Que es de mala educacion y que te da fatiga-dijo con voz de cachorrito regañado

-Así me gusta-dije sonriendo-bueno no cambiemos de tema, ¿por que no vas a ir?

-No tengo pareja-contesto con simpleza

-Oh vamos , pero si te lo pidieron como diez chicos! dile a alguno que si, lo pasaremos bien!-dije sonriendole, pero ella es muy cabezota

-No carls no quiero-dijo triste- el que quiero que me invite no me lo dice...-dijo casi inaudible pero la escuche.

-Y quien quieres que te invite?-dije sonriendo, quien querria que la invitara? seguro ese idiota de cuarto que siempre se rie de la gente-oh no, no me digas del idiota de marc el de cuarto...

-NO CLARO QUE NO! ese ya me invito y le dije que no, que no recuerdas carly?-dijo derrotada- además seria inutil decirte quien quiero que me invite, nunca lo hara

-Ay pero yo igual quiero saber ! -dije triste- Por favor por mi?

-NO ! eso conmigo no funciona- estaba en sus trece y no me lo diria , buah que chasco.

-Por que no se lo dices a freddie? el tampoco tiene pareja, rechazo como a seis chicas, con la misma excusa que tu, podriais ir juntos-dije sonriendo

**Sam Pov**

Tenia que sacar a Freddie, que Carly era tan tonta que no se daba cuenta que a quien queria que me invitara era el nerd ! , aghh esta chica me estresa, pero igual la quiero.

-NO!-me apresure a decir

-Oh vamos, aunque sea como amigos!-me pidio rogando- por favor, porfi , please, porfiitas -dijo poniendome cara de cachorrito lastimero, odio cuando lo hace

-QUE NO CARLS ! si quiere me tendra que invitar el !-dije firmemente cruzandome de brazos

-Si ya, que le diras que si como a todos los demas-dijo sarcasticamente

-Ademas, no me voy a rebajar

Mire como carly se enojaba y se dirigia al sofa, se tumbo y empezo a gritar y patalear, oh no, eso es mio, y no soporto cuando carly se pone así, es odioso!

-VALE VALE VALE, ! ESTA BIEN ! INVITARE AL IDIOTA!-dije pausandome y sonrei internamente, si me decia que si , la pasaria bien, estaria con el que es con el que quiero, pero para disimular dije- A cambio de jamon gratis por un mes!

-Pero si lo tomas igualmente de mi refri gratis !-dijo indignada

-Ups-dije sonriendo- y si dice que no...

-Sam no lo mates

-SI DICE QUE NO , NO QUEDARA NADA DE FREDDIE, SOLO SUS CABLES TECNOÑOÑOS !

-Ay, esta bien, ese ya no es mi problema-dijo sonriendo

Al rato llego el freidora con cosas nuevas para provar en el estudio de iCarly, Mi amiga castaña me hizo una seña con la que yo respondi con un '' no- y una carita lastimera, y ella solo dijo -vamos!'' y se fue, mire a freddie y me acerque a hablar con el

-Freddie podemos hablar?-dije seria

-Oh no, Sam yo no hice nada no me mates !-dijo con terror

-Oh espera ¿¡QUE!-dije extrañada

-Cuando me dices Freddie es por que no es nada bueno-me rei y pense, si supieras...

-No veras , te voy a ser clara...-vi que carly miraba por detras haciendome señas , por lo que entendi que decia, '' como le digas que te obligue estas muerta ! y poniendo cara horrible '' , nunca pense que mi amiga me amenazaria.

-Y ¿de que quieres hablar? -pregunto dudoso.

-Bien, bueno yo esto...-dije tartajosa

-Se te olvido hablar puckett?-dijo ya un poco mas divertido

-No idiota !- volvi a ver que carly me hacia señas de nuevo- bueno a lo que iba, me he enterado que tu , bobo no tienes pareja para el baile...

-Si y que, ya te vas a reir de mi?-dijo indignado- pues que sepas que si que me invitaron!

- y a mi también idiota, el caso no es ese, le dije a todos que no y...-Freddie ya me miraba confundido- habia pensado que...

-Podriamos ¿Ir juntos?-pregunto con una sonrisa, eso era ¿Frelicidad? si si, frelicidad , por que la felicidad no la conocia freddie, por lo que la catalogo como frecilidad, si no lo pillais , ir a un medico.

-Y que te parece?-dije parandome- solo como enemigos !

-Si claro-dijo riendome- a que hora te recojo princess puckett?-dijo riendose, yo le di un flojo golpe en el hombro- no me digas princesa en un idioma que no entiendo (N/A : chiste , que sean ingleses y me invente semejante tonteria -.- )

-Si no lo entiendes como me dijiste lo que es?-dijo divertido

-Es obvio que significa eso-dije tan tranquila- en fin, a las diez y media, si llegas tarde, no quedara nada de ti.

-Esta bien!

-Bien!

-Bien!

-Ya dije yo bien!-dije riendome

-Pero yo lo dije primero!-dijo el castaño enarcando una ceja , me encanta cuando lo hace

-Si si lo que digas, solo instala tus cosas ñoñas y ya.

La semana transcurrio tranquilamente, cuando llego el día, carly llego con Adams al baile sonriente, ya que ellos se habian retrasado un poco, y freddie y yo estubimos un rato solos, en realidad no fue tan malo, es decir, fue divertido, hablabamos de cosas absurdas como '' si , es tan loco, como tibo pondra los tacos en el palo ?'' y cosas por el estilo.

Más tarde, bebimos cosas sin alcohol, en plan pepy cola's y demás, estabamos tranquilos , bailamos un rato hasta que pusieron una cancion lenta, casi se me hiela la sangre, tenia que ser esa estúpida cancion '' runing away? '' todos bailabamos menos freddie y yo que estabamos super colorados, hasta que freddie me susurro '' mm puckett, nuestra cancion -dijo sonriendo'' lo que me puso mas nerviosa, '' por que no bailamos? parecemos idiotas, todos bailan y nosotros aqui ... '' me volvio a susurrar, al final, aunque era una cancion lenta , acabe aceptando, fuimos a la pista, y me rodeo con sus manos mi cintura, yo solo coloque mis brazos al rededor de su cuello un poco torpe.

-y bueno , no fue tan malo pasar la noche contigo, demonio rubio-dijo sonriendo

-Contigo tampoco bobo, pero por que no hablaste de cosas ñoñas que si no...!- le vi una expresion divertida y no pude evitar sonreir.

-Sabes? hace tiempo que deseaba poder estar un rato contigo , bien, como al menos '' amigos '' -dijo esto con una amarga sonrisa

-Si, supongo-dije confusa.

La cancion termino, y freddie no me soltaba, me puse nerviosa y le grite a causa del volumen de la musica

-FREDDIE LA CANCION YA TERMINO!-solo rei

-Lo sé-espeto el - solo que me gusta estar así contigo- me abrazo y me senti vulnerable, habia conseguido entrar en mi fortaleza, me habia hablandado hasta hacerme estremecer

-Freddie-dije con la voz temblando- que te pasa?

-Nada ,- dijo con mi sonrisa de lado

Cuando levanto la cabeza, me lo quede mirando a sus ojos y me acabe perdiendo en ellos, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta terminar con el espacio que habia entre nosotros, fue un beso de unos ocho segundos, cuando terminamos, el solo me sonrio, al principio yo estaba nerviosa, me sentia rara, pero acabe sonriendo junto a el, y me volví a abrazar, no hablamos más durante el baile, solo permanecimos abrazados.

Llego la hora de irse, caminamos en un silencio absoluto, pero no era incomodo, sin darnos cuenta, ibamos cojidos de la mano, y esa sensacion me encantaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, solo solte

-Bueno... es hora de que me valla

-Si...

-Hasta mañana freddie-dije sonriendo, y le di un beso en la mejilla, algo poco comun en mi, me fui hacia la puerta, y cuando sacaba las llaves, me gire y lo vi con la mano en su mejilla sonriendo, le dije adios con la mano y el me dijo divertido de nuevo

-Adios princesita-Odio que me lo diga, ¿Sabeis por qué? Por que me hace sentirme debil, si debil, por que cada vez que me lo dice el, como diria una niña fresita, me derrito.


End file.
